


Il richiamo del deserto

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Desert, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Introspection, Post-Divorce, Self-Discovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il mio sguardo fu attratto da un gruppo di fitte palme alla mia destra.Oasi.Quelle oasi che fino a quel momento potevo solo immaginare, quelle oasi che nei fumetti venivano descritte con una palma e una pozza d’acqua limpida... adesso una di esse era a poche centinaia di metri da me, ed era semplicemente mozzafiato.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Il richiamo del deserto

**_ Il Richiamo del Deserto _ **

Il mio sguardo fu attratto da un gruppo di fitte palme alla mia destra.

_Oasi._

Quelle oasi che fino a quel momento potevo solo immaginare, quelle oasi che nei fumetti venivano descritte con una palma e una pozza d’acqua limpida... adesso una di esse era a poche centinaia di metri da me, ed era semplicemente mozzafiato.

Palme, palme ovunque, di un verde smeraldo quasi accecante, che macchiava il colore dorato della sabbia circostante. Avrei voluto prendere il mio diario di viaggio, su cui annotavo qualsiasi cosa trovassi rilevante, ma mi mancò la forza di distogliere lo sguardo da tale meraviglia.

Proseguii su quella strada rubata al deserto fino a giungere al mio albergo, nel centro di Tozeur.

Riuscivo a malapena a parlare, strabiliato da quanto ho appena visto.

Venivo dal nord della Tunisia, dai souq di Tunisi, dalle spiagge di Hammamet, dalla ricchezza artefatta di Sidi Bou Said. E niente di quello che avevo visto sino a quel momento era stato in grado di giungermi fino al cuore come quello scorcio in mezzo al nulla.

Mi voltai verso la mia guida, Rami Mazgou, che mi fissò con un sorriso.

“Le piace l’hotel, signor Visser?” mi domandò, con l’avvenenza tipica di quel popolo. Lanciai uno sguardo distratto all’edificio prima di rivolgermi di nuovo a lui.

“Sì, Rami, sì. Ma non è quello a cui stavo pensando. Sono rimasto affascinato dalla vista dell’oasi” gli spiegai. Lui mi sorrise, probabilmente abituato a quel genere di reazioni da parte di qualunque semplice turista.

“Domani, se vuole, andremo a visitarla. Ma adesso è tardi, credo sia meglio se andiamo a dormire, non crede?” mi chiese. Io annuii, ancora con la mente che vagava senza meta, persa un po’ fra i ricordi e un po’ fra l’immaginazione.

***

Quella notte pensai a lungo. Ricordai quant’ero stato titubante in merito a quella vacanza, regalatami da Karel e Lester, i miei migliori amici.

Speravano di farmi dimenticare ciò che era successo, di distrarmi da un penoso divorzio, conclusosi con mia moglie, Aileen, che lasciava L’Aia per andare a vivere in Francia.

Portandosi via Jacky, la mia bambina. L’unica ragione della mia vita, l’unica cosa che ancora teneva parzialmente unito un matrimonio finito ormai da tempo.

Aileen non aveva resistito a lungo quanto me a quei silenzi infiniti, a quella vita che non era in grado di dare nulla a nessuno di noi due.

Ero stanco, vuoto, senza nessun motivo che mi costringesse ad andare avanti. Avevo fatto preoccupare i miei amici, che non mancavano mai di farmi notare quegli aspetti della mia vita ancora inesplorati, lasciati tali da un matrimonio troppo prematuro.

_“Andiamo Noel, non c’è bisogno di farne una tragedia! Hai trentadue anni, sei ancora un bell’uomo e hai tutto il diritto di rifarti una vita!”_

Erano le parole preferite di Karel, pronunciate sempre con una sorta di malizia, quasi a dirmi che mi era necessario dimenticare Aileen in fretta, possibilmente con un’altra donna.

Ci avevo provato fin troppe volte, e fin troppe volte mi ero reso conto che, pur essendo ancora giovane, quando mi trovavo nei locali di L’Aia con loro due mi sentivo stranamente vecchio.

Ero giunto alla conclusione che c’erano uomini di trentadue anni ancora giovani e pieni di vita, e uomini di trentadue anni con un matrimonio alle spalle e una figlia che si sentivano come se il loro treno fosse già passato, e l’avessero perso.

Il mio treno si era fermato in una cittadina a nord della Francia, e non aveva più fatto ritorno.

Mi addormentai con la fronte aggrottata, segno che non sarebbe stata una notte priva di incubi.

Ci avevo fatto l’abitudine, forse, o forse non ci si abitua mai a vivere perseguitati dai fantasmi di un’era ormai conclusa.

***

Il giorno dopo mi svegliai presto. Troppo presto.

Non riuscii a riaddormentarmi tanta era la voglia di addentrarmi nel del deserto, così osannato e di cui io conoscevo così poco.

Io e Rami passammo tutta la mattinata nell’oasi di Nefta. Quel luogo che visto da lontano mi aveva tanto affascinato, da vicino era forse migliore.

Era come un piccolo universo isolato dal mondo, dove il tempo si era fermato ad una concezione della vita basata sull’essenziale, e su quel poco che la terra e l’acqua erano in grado di offrire.

Fissavo i berberi negli occhi, sempre più stupito dall’incredibile allegria che vi ritrovavo.

Non avevano niente, eppure sembravano ignari del loro stesso stato.

Forse, cominciai a pensare, si è più consapevoli di ciò che si perde piuttosto che di ciò che non si è mai avuto.

Tutti salutavano Rami, e pensai che il ragazzo non dovesse essere nuovo a questo tipo di gite fuoriporta.

“Rami, tu vieni spesso qui?” gli domandai, con aria curiosa. Lui annuì, con aria decisa.

“Qui non tanto spesso. Ma vado a Tozeur ogni volta che posso” mi spiegò, sorridendo fieramente.

“Hai i tuoi genitori qui?” provai ad indovinare, ma la risata che ne seguì mi fece intuire il mio errore.

“Chokri, Tarek e Aziza... e mia moglie, Fatma” snocciolò una serie di nomi, corredandoli subito dopo con delle fotografie. Io fissai prima lui poi le immagini; Rami di certo non aveva più di ventott’anni, e il bambino più grande di quelli nelle foto sembrava averne almeno dieci.

Mi unii alla sua risata.

“Rami Mazgou, sei una fonte inesauribile di sorprese!” lo presi velatamente in giro, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Riprendemmo a camminare con passo più svelto, dirigendoci nuovamente verso la jeep.

Io avevo gli occhi ancora stralunati, osservavo Rami che mi precedeva di qualche passo.

Alla sua età, ovvero circa quattro anni prima, io sembravo ancora un ingenuo ragazzino con l’ansia di stare per diventare padre. E lui... tre figli e una moglie ad aspettarlo a casa, e uno sguardo che esprimeva la pura e semplice gioia.

Dapprima lo invidiai, in quanto mi aveva dato mostra di avere tutto ciò che io avevo irrimediabilmente perso, ma subito dopo pregai che potesse mantenere quella felicità il più a lungo possibile.

Solo perché a me non era stata concessa, non vedevo perché uomini più meritevoli se ne dovessero privare.

***

Quando si fece l’ora di pranzo ero già troppo stanco. Lo feci presente a Rami che, dopo una battutaccia sulla scarsa resistenza di noi europei, mi propose di sederci a mangiare.

Mi portò in un ristorante poco lontano dal centro, Les Andalous, che mi stupii di trovare quasi vuoto. Quando lo feci notare a Rami, questi mi sorrise.

“Non è una stagione molto turistica, questa. Siamo in settembre, mentre la maggior parte delle persone si fa viva in queste zone della Tunisia soltanto in primavera, prima che cominci a fare troppo caldo” mi spiegò, per poi voltarsi verso l’uomo che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il proprietario.

Ci sedemmo, e mentre ero sul punto di chiedere a Rami i progetti per il pomeriggio, il mio sguardo fu colto da una figura in lontananza, che si muoveva velocemente.

Quando misi a fuoco l’immagine, ebbi all’incirca la medesima reazione di quando avevo scorto in lontananza l’oasi di Nefta. La sensazione di non aver mai visto niente del genere, la sensazione di vuoto nel petto, la sensazione che quell’attimo l’avrei ricordato per sempre.

Bassa, probabilmente magra, cosa che non si riusciva a stabilire con certezza dato che era quasi avvolta in un ingombrante grembiule nero.

Carnagione leggermente più scura della media tunisina, sguardo chino. Avrei voluto riuscire a scorgerle gli occhi, certo del fatto che non mi avrebbero deluso.

Ebbi un fremito quando mi resi conto che si stava avvicinando al nostro tavolo, con passo veloce.

Quando fu a poco meno di mezzo metro di distanza si arrestò, tirando fuori da una tasca del grembiule carta e penna, ma sempre con gli occhi bassi.

“ _Bonjour monsieurs, voulez vous commander?”_ domandò, parlando velocemente. Rami le sorrise.

“Nidal! Non c’è nessuna fretta, non mi sembra che il posto pulluli di clienti, o mi sbaglio?” la prese in giro. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo dal foglio per rivolgergli un’occhiataccia, e fu in quel momento che rimasi come folgorato.

Due iridi profonde, nere come il carbone, in cui quasi non si riusciva a scorgere altro che quella macchia corvina al centro della pupilla.

Penetranti e, in quel momento, carichi di stizza nei confronti di Rami, che dal canto suo non dava il minimo cenno di voler smettere di ridere. 

“Rami, sei sempre fuori luogo” fu il suo unico commento, quasi sibilato. Prese le ordinazioni senza più alzare lo sguardo, dopodiché se ne andò, veloce com’era arrivata.

La guardai allontanarsi, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, fin quando Rami non si schiarì rumorosamente la gola.

“Lo so... è carina, non trovi?” mi disse, quasi come una provocazione. Io distolsi gli occhi dal punto in cui la ragazza era scomparsa per rivolgerli verso di lui. Mi venne la tentazione di dirgli che non era _carina_ , che era una delle donne più belle che avessi mai visto, ma mi limitai a scuotere le spalle.

“Sì, abbastanza” risposi diplomaticamente. Dalla sua espressione compresi che non aveva la minima intenzione di farsi prendere in giro, che era perfettamente chiaro che quella ragazza mi aveva colpito.

Non ci servì lei, probabilmente era ancora irritata con Rami. Per la seconda volta in un solo giorno, quasi mi venne voglia di odiarlo per la sua pessima battuta, che mi aveva impedito di vedere nuovamente Nidal.

Uscimmo, e io mi rassegnai al fatto che probabilmente non l’avrei rivista mai più.

***

“Quali sono i programmi per oggi pomeriggio?” domandai a Rami, mentre con passo blando ci avvicinavamo all’hotel. Lui sorrise, sornione, prima di rispondermi.

“Siamo qui affinché lei veda il deserto, no? Ed è quello che farà oggi pomeriggio, signor Visser” storsi il naso davanti a quella formalità, che stonava decisamente nelle parole del ragazzo.

“Ti prego, Rami... solo Noel” gli feci presente, al che lui sospirò in modo teatrale.

“Come vuoi... Noel” ripeté. Nel frattempo eravamo arrivati davanti all’albergo. Io feci per entrare, ma lui non mi seguì “Vai tu. Io devo organizzare le cose per oggi... non è affatto una cosa da nulla andare nel deserto, non ci si va senza un minimo di preparazione.” mi spiegò, frettolosamente, per poi andarsene senza darmi il tempo di replicare.

C’era qualcosa che non mi stava dicendo, ne ero certo.

Ma, lo dovetti ammettere, al momento non m’interessava minimamente scoprire cosa fosse.

***

“Allora, sei pronto?” mi chiese Rami.

Mi aspettava nello spiazzo di fronte all’hotel, e non da solo. Era appoggiato contro una jeep, il cui autista guardava fisso di fronte a sé, con aria seria.

“Rami, che cosa hai intenzione di fare?” fu la mia risposta. Lui mi si avvicinò e mi diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Io non vengo. Come ti ho detto, sono più esperto di Tozeur di quanto non lo sia del deserto. Ti ci vuole qualcuno abituato a quel genere di luogo” io strabuzzai gli occhi, restio dal passare l’intero pomeriggio con quell’individuo dall’aria poco amichevole. Presi Rami per un braccio, e ci allontanammo leggermente dalla jeep. Stavo per esporgli le mie remore in proposito, quando lo sportello posteriore della macchina si aprì.

Vinsi la tentazione di strofinarmi gli occhi per controllare che non fosse già un miraggio, prima ancora di giungere nel deserto.

Era Nidal.

Mi voltai verso Rami, con la curiosità dipinta in volto. Il ragazzo le si avvicinò, prendendola per un fianco, cosa che lei non apprezzò affatto.

“Noel, lei è la nostra affascinante e ritrosa cameriera, Nidal Ben. Nidal, lui è Noel Visser. È olandese” ci presentò, ma lei non diede nessun cenno di averlo ascoltato. Poiché nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di proferire parola, Rami continuò. “Nidal è berbera, e conosce il deserto assai meglio di quanto non lo conosca io. Ho pensato, quindi, che fosse più indicato che avessi lei come guida, per oggi pomeriggio” concluse, per poi spingerci frettolosamente verso l’auto. Quando fummo sopra, mi sporsi verso di lui, rosso in volto.

“Rami, io...” lui m’interruppe immediatamente.

“Non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi, Noel” disse, per poi fare cenno all’uomo seduto accanto a me di partire.

Mi appoggiai contro il sedile e chiusi gli occhi.

Maledetto Rami.

Ero certo che, entro la fine della giornata, sarei riuscito a convincere Nidal di essere un perfetto idiota, cosa che probabilmente già pensava.

E Rami mi aveva lasciato solo con lei... beh, a parte il clone di Sandokan che mi sedeva accanto, ancora senza dire una parola.

Mi voltai verso i sedili posteriori, e la vidi fissare nel vuoto, con la testa appoggiata contro il finestrino.

Trovando incredibilmente imbarazzante quel silenzio, mi decisi a parlare.

“Ti ringrazio per avermi accompagnato. Spero che non sia un problema per te... sai, Rami riteneva di essere inadatto a farmi da guida nel deserto, dice che lui non lo conosce così bene...” iniziai, senza ottenere la minima reazione da parte sua. Mi schiarii la gola, e ripresi. “Quanto ci addentreremo nel deserto? Ho sentito dire che si divide nel deserto di sale e nel deserto di sabbia. Andremo a vederli entrambi?” continuò a tacere, ma io evidentemente avevo perso la facoltà di farlo, quindi ripresi a parlare, come se avessi dimenticato in che modo fermarmi “Com’è che si chiama il deserto di sale? Erk, giusto?” in quel momento, quasi senza che me ne rendessi conto, ci ritrovammo nel bel mezzo del nulla. Intorno a noi non c’era altro che arida terra grigio-rossastra, e la strada era come sparita.

Fu allora che finalmente Nidal reagì. Sorrise, sardonica.

“ _Cours._ ” disse, rivolta all’autista, che sorrise di rimando.

Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa gli avesse detto, che l’uomo accelerò spaventosamente.

Iniziammo una corsa in mezzo a quella strada terribilmente dissestata, se di strada si poteva parlare. In realtà stavamo solo rubando la terra a quel deserto, fatto di pianure sconnesse e dune di un’altezza spaventosa. Mi tenni dalla maniglia, per evitare di andare a sbattere contro lo sportello o contro il tettuccio. Nidal, invece, rideva come una bambina.

“Erg” disse, improvvisamente. Io mi voltai a stento verso di lei, sempre con cautela.

“Cosa?” gridai, per sovrastare il rumore assordante del vento che entrava dai finestrini.

“Il deserto di sale. Si chiama Erg” spiegò lei, sempre ridendo. Io la fissai, attonito.

“Lo trovi divertente?” chiesi.

“Cosa? La corsa nel deserto o il fatto che tu sembri assolutamente terrorizzato?” mi provocò, con un sorriso malizioso. Fui indeciso se offendermi o ridere con lei, ed optai per la seconda scelta.

“Sono certo che trovi piacevoli entrambe le cose” le dissi, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso. Lei annuì.

“Estremamente.” sentenziò, lanciandomi un sorriso vagamente addolcito.

Proseguimmo quella folle corsa su e giù per le dune ancora per parecchio tempo. Quando ci fermammo, tirai un sospiro di sollievo. Scesi dalla jeep e mi guardai intorno; alle nostre spalle vi era una duna particolarmente alta, mentre per il resto vi erano solo infinite distese di niente assoluto.

Nidal, senza aspettarmi, si diresse decisa verso la duna. Quando cominciò a scalarla, io rabbrividii.

Solo quando fu giunta fino in cima, e le ci vollero cinque minuti, guardò dabbasso, rendendosi conto che non l’avevo seguita.

La sua risata echeggiò ovunque intorno a me, quasi riempiendo il vuoto circostante.

“Sali!” gridò. Fissai a lungo quella montagnola per niente rassicurante.

Sembrava essere solida, e Nidal vi era salita senza alcuna difficoltà.

Con un sospiro, mi avviai. A differenza della ragazza, che era salita velocemente e senza necessità di appoggiarsi, io mi dovetti mettere carponi per riuscire a giungere in cima.

Quando arrivai, la vidi immobile su uno spuntone, intenta a fissare l’orizzonte.

Il vento lassù era più forte, caldo, e le scompigliava i capelli insieme all’orlo della gonna lunga che portava, probabilmente tanto fitta per proteggerla dalla sabbia, ma lei non sembrò quasi accorgersene.

Mi avvicinai lentamente, come a non voler spezzare quella sorta di magia conferita a quel luogo. Quando finalmente la raggiunsi, non riuscii a parlare.

Mentre lo stavamo attraversando lo spettacolo era sicuramente affascinante, ma niente in confronto a quello che stavo vedendo in quel momento. Il bianco più puro del sale si mescolava al colore della terra, in un vortice fra caldo e freddo in grado di rapire gli occhi.

“È bellissimo” mormorai a Nidal, la quale mi sorrise.

“Te l’avevo detto che valeva la pena di salire” il suo tono era come levigato rispetto a come l’avevo udito sino a quel momento. Era come un animale in cattività che improvvisamente si ritrovava nel suo habitat naturale. Perdeva le sue spigolosità e si fondeva con il paesaggio, come se le appartenesse.

Ci sedemmo su quello stesso spuntone, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo naturale.

“Vieni spesso nel deserto?” le domandai, quasi ansioso di sapere più cose su di lei.

“Non spesso quanto vorrei. Sono quasi sempre al ristorante, non mi posso permettere di perdere il lavoro” sembrava malinconica, come rapita da pensieri spiacevoli, che non poteva fare a meno di prendere in considerazione. Tacqui, finché non si decise a riprendere a parlare. “Mio padre è morto qualche anno fa, e i miei fratelli sono troppo piccoli per lavorare. Mia madre ed io facciamo quello che possiamo, ma non è sempre facile” mi spiegò, facendomi stringere il cuore per quanto mi aveva appena detto.

“Quanti anni hai?”

“Ventuno” serrai le labbra, sentendomi in colpa.

Mi lamentavo della mia intera esistenza, pensando a come il destino fosse stato ingiusto con me, mentre avevo qualcosa che davo per scontato, e che non lo era: la libertà.

La libertà di prendere delle decisioni autonome, la libertà di fare ciò che più desideravo. La libertà di prendere un aereo per andare nel deserto, per scoprire un mondo a me completamente sconosciuto.

Distolsi lo sguardo dall’orizzonte per posarlo su Nidal. Era troppo giovane per essere già legata alle catene della sopravvivenza, troppo giovane per avere una famiglia che le gravava sulle spalle.

A quell’età, avrebbe dovuto essere libera di evadere, di correre su quella sabbia ogni qualvolta ne avesse avuto voglia, senza nessun pensiero a gravarle nella mente.

Quasi d’istinto, mi avvicinai a lei, come se la volessi proteggere dalle sue stesse responsabilità. Non era logico né razionale, ma sentivo di aver finalmente compreso che cosa la portasse a quella ritrosia, a quella mancanza di fiducia. Cercava di proteggersi da sola, e probabilmente non aveva ancora capito bene come fare.

Cogliendo il mio movimento verso di lei si appoggiò sulla mia spalla, tuttavia senza guardarmi. Restammo a lungo immobili in quella posizione, come se il solo muoversi avesse la facoltà di spezzare la magia di quel luogo da mille e una notte.

Fu lei la prima a reagire. Improvvisamente si alzò in piedi, come se la terra sotto di lei fosse improvvisamente divenuta bollente.

“Andiamo, forza. Devi ancora vedere il deserto di sabbia” addusse come scusa, mentre io ebbi il sospetto che l’avesse fatto per mascherare quell’attimo d’improvvisa debolezza.

Quando arrivammo giù vidi che Nidal tentava in ogni modo di non incrociare il mio sguardo. Un po’ mi divertiva questo suo atteggiamento, eppure restava vivo in me il desiderio di farle sapere che non le avrei fatto del male, che non l’avrei ferita.

E così, decisi di fare la peggior cosa possibile. La afferrai per il braccio, avvicinandola a me, e la baciai.

Non durò a lungo, solo pochi secondi, ma era come se con quel bacio stessimo facendo da naturale sfondo a quel luogo. Non si trattava più del deserto, eravamo una semplice, libera, bellissima oasi, proprio come quelle che ero solito vedere nei fumetti.

Quando ci separammo ebbi paura che mi avrebbe dato uno schiaffo. Invece, cominciò a ridere.

“Voi europei siete così teatrali, così drammatici! Non c’è bisogno di un bacio degno di un libro, come un lieto fine!” mi derise. Io arrossii, parecchio imbarazzato.

“Mi... mi dispiace. Non so cosa...” provai a giustificarmi, ma lei m’interruppe.

“Io sì. Sei un uomo solo nel bel mezzo del deserto e io sono una piccola berbera che ispira compassione. Ma dato che sei un uomo, non posso fartene una colpa”. Tentai una debole protesta, che parve non impressionarla troppo.

“Non è questo. Io sento... sento che tu sia giusta. Diversa dalle donne che ho conosciuto, diversa dalle occidentali, diversa dalla mia ex-moglie. Diversa dall’universo che mi appartiene” dissi, sentendomi fin troppo stupido mentre parlavo. Nidal mi accarezzò, con dolcezza.

“Non puoi essere serio. Ma so che sei convinto di ciò che dici” sospirò “Venite qui convinti che questo mondo vi possa dare quello che non trovate a casa vostra. Hai detto ex-moglie, giusto?” io annuii, senza però interromperla “E, dal tono in cui l’hai detto, suppongo che non sia stato un divorzio facile” sorrise, forse rendendosi conto di essere entrata in un ambito che non le competeva “Voi promettete, vi fate incantare dalla magia del deserto come se non ci fosse nulla ai suoi confini. E quando tornate alla realtà, ve ne andate. Succede sempre, e non fingere che non sia così” il suo tono non era accusatorio, bensì rassegnato.

“Forse hai ragione. Io probabilmente non capisco nemmeno che cosa significhi realmente il deserto, se sia capace di far arrivare i suoi miraggi persino alle emozioni. Ma sono cose che sento, e non vedo perché dovrei fingere che non sia così”. Nidal fissò nuovamente l’orizzonte, con aria pacifica.

“Mi è sempre piaciuto il deserto. Ci si siede su una duna di sabbia. Non si vede nulla. Non si sente nulla. E tuttavia qualche cosa, risplende nel silenzio*. Nemmeno io che ci sono nata, e che praticamente ci vivo, sono in grado di definire con precisione cosa sia. Ma c’è, pur non essendo tangibile. Non ti biasimo perché l’hai sentito anche tu in qualche modo, questo bagliore improvviso che sembra venire direttamente dal nulla circostante. Anzi, ti capisco e rispetto ciò che provi” mi disse, mostrando una maturità inconsueta per i suoi vent’anni.

Improvvisamente era come se a nessuno dei due andasse più di parlare. C’eravamo detti tutto, e forse anche troppo, e ci ritrovavamo come svuotati.

Avremmo lasciato spazio alle immense distese di sabbia, perché ci riempissero davvero come avremmo voluto, senza tornare più sull’argomento.

Forse avrei dovuto esserne triste, ma in quel momento m’interessava solo passare ogni attimo possibile che mi rimaneva in quella nazione con Nidal, fissando il suo ricordo nella mia memoria per sempre.

Il giorno dopo, sull’aereo, avrei avuto tutto il tempo per il rimpianto. Ma il rimpianto era il sentimento della morte, e in quel momento io avevo voglia solo e soltanto di vita.

Tornando verso Tozeur, la sentii armeggiare con il mio zaino, sul sedile di dietro. Non me ne preoccupai, e non la volli guardare. Mi limitavo a fissare fuori dal finestrino, assorto, senza pensare a nulla.

Quando ci separammo, non fu malinconico come avevo previsto. Lei mi diede un delicato bacio sulle labbra, e io non fui nemmeno in grado di reagire. Dopodiché mi sorrise.

“Sono consapevole del fatto che tu domani parta, ma ciò non significa che tu abbia il permesso di dimenticare questa giornata” mi disse, facendo sorridere anche me.

“Ci ripenserò spesso, e non sono certo di essere forte abbastanza da credere che sia un ricordo e non un sogno” le risposi, in modo che lei probabilmente trovò perfettamente coerente con la teatralità europea di cui mi parlava. Eppure, non smise di sorridere. Lo capii, quello era il modo in cui voleva essere ricordata.

***

Sull’aereo, cercai invano di dormire. Troppi pensieri impedivano alla mia mente di liberarsi quel tanto che bastava a concedermi un po’ di riposo.

Una volta seduto al mio posto avevo come sentito improvvisamente freddo, e non mi era bastato giustificarlo con l’aria condizionata, non mi era bastato giustificarlo poi con l’alta quota, e mi convinsi del fatto che dopo il calore del deserto e di quello stesso che Nidal mi aveva fatto provare, non ci sarebbe stato altro che freddo ad attendermi a L’Aia, che non sarei più stato in grado di provare altro.

Presi il bagaglio a mano allora, con l’intento di scrivere le mie ultime impressioni su quel luogo, fintantoché potevo ancora vederlo da una prospettiva più ampia.

Quando aprii il diario di viaggio, persi quasi la facoltà di muovermi.

La pagina che avrebbe dovuto essere bianca, era invece macchiata dall’inchiostro, modellato in una grafia chiara ed elegante.

_I love you._

S’intravedevano delle ombre umide, residuo di lacrime che non avrei mai voluto fossero versate.

Sarei tornato in quel luogo. Avrei dimostrato a Nidal che non sarei stato capace di dimenticare quelle poche, pochissime ore, che per me avevano avuto più intensità di una vita intera.

Avrei continuato a cercare di contrastare quel freddo di cui ora avevo così tanta contezza.

Avrei continuato ad udire per sempre in me il richiamo del deserto.

_*Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_


End file.
